1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light amount adjusting apparatus and a photographing apparatus including the light amount adjusting apparatus, and more particularly, to a light amount adjusting apparatus and a photographing apparatus capable of photographing selectively a three-dimensional (3D) image and a two-dimensional (2D) image with high speed changing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image products using three-dimensional (3D) images have been produced a lot, and 3D movies, 3D televisions, and 3D games have been widely distributed. 3D images represent the same cubic effect that is felt when a human being sees an object with his/her eyes. The 3D images are conventionally used in a limited field such as medical equipment; however, 3D images have affected fields to which ordinary people directly contact. Accordingly, users' desires for taking 3D images directly are increasing.
In order to provide a viewer with 3D images, images taken from different angles are to be provided simultaneously to both eyes of a human being, and thus, an apparatus taking 3D images has to acquire images seen from different angles simultaneously. The 3D image photographing apparatus has different optical and mechanical structures from those of a 2D image photographing apparatus that takes only one image at a time. Therefore, in order to realize the 2D photographing and 3D photographing simultaneously, separate lenses and separate imaging devices are provided in one photographing apparatus. However, a volume and a weight of the photographing apparatus increase, and manufacturing costs also increase. Thus, Patent Document 1 (JP 1996-069063) discloses that 3D images are obtained by disposing two openings in one aperture. However, liquid crystal is used to block the openings, and thus, fabrication costs increase. In addition, other components for controlling a light transmittance of the liquid crystal are necessary, and thus, a structure of the apparatus becomes complex.